minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Island of Unknown: Full Story
Rewind: Star Shield "Hello, newcomers!" Josh said to Nicolas, Edward and Alex. "Well hello, you look cool than ours." Edward said. "The Dirt Village is where we live. Our parents died when we were young and brother take care of me. Years later, we decided to move to Diamond Town, with my uncle Nicolas. I wish that I could be a hero, like you guys. The world needs heroes, and you guys are one of them. Protect this town." Alex said to Josh. "Thank you, and how did you know about us?" John said. "Uncle told all about you guys!" Alex answered happily to John. Midnight came. The Undead and Bone appeared and destroy the town. The gang and the crafters engaged attack against them. The siblings were helped by Nicolas and they are rescued. Edward suddenly jumped from the balloon, and Alex cried. Edward approached the gang and joined the fight. Edward was bitten by a zombie and he can't fight longer anymore. He used his sacrificial bombs and attacked it to himself. A huge number of zombies attacked Edward and he activated the bomb. It exploded and the zombies diappeared without a trace. Ivor throw the cure to the undead and it cause effect. The zombies returned back to normal. The gang felt sorry to Alex and they saw the Balloon was destroyed by the raging hurricane. ~~Forty-three years ago before the Chaos~~ After the hurricane five days ago, Alex found her/himself in the middle of the ocean. S/he found an island nearby, and s/he arrived as tides carry the poor Alex. After several hours floating in the ocean, Alex set foot in the island. "Wh.. where am I?" Alex said to her/himself. S/he found another creature walking in the island. Even Alex is weakened, s/he rushed to see the creature. "Hey!" Alex said. "Who are you?" the creature said. "Oh! You look like a..." Alex said. "Dog, right? By the way, names Mr. Doge." Mr. Doge said. "What is this island?" Alex said. "We're just set foot in this island. Why are you here and what is your name?" Mr. Doge said. "I'm Alex, and I'm here after my balloon crashed in the waters near here." Alex said to Mr. Doge. "Let's make a house here!" Doge said. They created a temporary shelter made of dirt. "I'm here because that Neon cursed me into a dog, and here I can find Tyler and break this curse." Doge said. Suddenly, a ninja wannabe entered he dirt hut. "Terry here!" The ninja wannabe said. Days after the crash, Alex, Mr. Doge, and Terry reached a small island, they went to a large nearby island, the Island of Unknown, very far from the island. They started their adventures with an explosion from a creeper... "Drop!" Terry said as Doge throw a stone sword to the creeper to die, and they got some gunpowder from the creeper, but the thrill was getting to started. While walking towards the island's forest, Alex said that he was happy to fight evil mobs with his friends than to stay in their house back then in Diamond Town. As they entered the island, Alex walked with a smile in her/his face while entering the island. While entering the island, Mr. Doge accidentally pushed a button and there are arrow dispensers in the back and shoots into the TNT on the other side and exploded. After it exploded, they are in a cave, but they are near to a lava pool. "Are you okay?" Terry said. "No!" Doge said as they found themselves near to a lava pool. The dangers are around them, they saw some block going upwards, and Alex know it is a parkour challenge. They jumped into every single block, the lava pool started to go up. They hurried up and saw a railroad with minecarts, after they rode those minecarts, the door closed and that doesn't means that they end the trap, they saw blazes following them, after that, they saw some torches and the minecart stopped. They go down to the stairs, hoping that there are no traps anymore, but they are wrong. After they go down to the stairs, they saw arrow dispensers that are activated. After they passed to the dispensers, they saw a cave and Mr. Doge said that they are in a mining cave. "Someone lives under here." Alex said to Doge and Terry. After they passed to the trap, they mined iron ores and they saw a furnace and they smelted their ores, but there was a voice talking to the people in the mining site "Who are you!" The Voice said. "We're here for few resources." Terry said that the voice get angry, he summoned an Iron Golem to destroy the trespassers. "STOP!" Alex said to the voice and someone appeared from the shadows, the voice is a man called Ned. "Why are you here!" Ned said to them. "I need to go back to my town, and we are making items to survive in the island." Alex said politely to Ned. "Good! You have nowhere to go, young one. Name's Ned. And no one can escaped the depths of the ocean, and as my honest visitor Alex make things right. I will help you then." Ned said. "Thank you!" Alex said to Ned. "I have a task for you, young one." Ned said to Alex. "What's that!" Alex said. "Make a cobblestone generator for your greedy friend Terry." Ned said. "Ok!" Alex said and s/he started creating the generator. Seconds later, the generator worked. "Now, I will make use of this pickaxe!" Terry said. "Why did you know our names in the first place?" Alex said. "I knew you better once you set foot in the island, and I am the first person who set foot in the Island of Unknown." Ned said. Mr. Doge found a something unusual in the cave. "Don't go everywhere!" Ned said, but they ignored. Alex crafted a lever and put it into the stone brick. The entrance opened and they saw a stairway to the deeper part of the cave. At the deeper part of the cave, they saw lava on the both sides of a bridge, Terry accidentally stepped on a pressure plate and Mr. Doge saw lava on their back and there are some lava dispensers on the top, so they run fast before they reached by the lava, Terry told the others that they are losing of track. Alex saw a hole near the lava wall, they jumped to the hole, and Terry is disappointed about those traps. The water fell them down to a waterfall. After they dropped from the waterfall, they saw TNT towers in the bottom and a portal made of netherrack. They saw a chest near the portal, they saw a glowing flint and steel. "Is that?" Terry said. "The Glowing Flint and Steel!" Alex said as he lighted up the portal and it activated. They enter the portal afterwards. After they entered the portal, they saw soul sand every where and fire everywhere. "Is this the Nether world?" Doge said. "Let's go back then!" Terry said. While Mr. Doge's turn to go to the exit portal, but they heard something, a ghast, while leaving the world, Alex saw a ghast behind them. "We will kill that ghast or what!" Terry said. |-| Choice 1 |-| Run = "We have no choice than to RUN!" Alex said as they rushed to the exit portal. They escaped from the Ghast's fireball, but Ned is disappointed after they explored the portal. |-| Kill = "I'll shoot it!" Alex said. "Go!" Doge said. Alex shot the Ghast in its head, fell down and died. They get a tear from it and they go back in the portal, at the entrance, Ned is disappointed to them. "What are you doing there!" Ned said. "Sorry, but we're exploring here." Terry said. "No more excuses! Get out!" Ned said as they were teleport back into the Island of Loneliness, the first island. Next episode in MCSM: The Story of Survival They disappointed Ned in their visit to the island. They will make a way to go back and fight the dangers ahead them... Category:Blog posts